En las Montañas de la Locura
by Eirian Lovegood
Summary: Harry y Ginny aparecen en un yermo helado de tormenta perpetua. No saben como han llegado hasta allí. No recuerdan que ha pasado antes. Solo se tienen el uno al otro y un basto océano de hielo por delante. Pero no están solos en el páramo. Seres antiquísimos guardan el ligar y vigilan de cerca a los intrusos con intenciones homicidas. Homenaje a la obra de H.P. Lovecraft.


Una extensión de hielo frio, blanco e inerte, eso es lo que se distingue en todas las direcciones. Hasta el cielo azul ha desaparecido por una vorágine de nieve cristalizada que forma remolinos en el aire y cortan como si fueran cuchillas. Todo es blanco, todo es infinito, la nada es la única reina de aquel lugar. La civilización nunca ha osado aventurarse en aquel paramo. La locura lo envuelve todo, las leyendas ahuyentan a los incautos y estúpidos, y el frio y lo que oculta se encarga de los osados que traspasan los limites que la razón no debería traspasar.

Hoy era un día de tormenta, pero aquí las tormentas no oscurecen el entrono hostil, lo magnifican con su luz, amplían el poco resplandor que el sol es capaz de proyectar. Se unen de forma extraña la intensa luz del sol y la frialdad antinatural. El sol no logra calentar ni un mísero grado, el frio y la ventisca no logran ocultar la luz del astro rey. Se hacen compañía sin poder anularse, incluso llegan a magnificarse la una a la otra.

Los días en los que el viento amaina y el hielo y la nieve se depositan en el suelo, se puede apreciar en el horizonte gigantescas construcciones. Mastodónticas estructuras negras que se alzan como si el cielo no fuera el límite. La geometría espacial que envuelven esos edificios de proporciones titánicas es tan perfecta que al ojo humano le cuesta creer que sea posible semejante construcción y acaba deformándola hasta que ven simples montañas. Esa circunstancia ha propiciado el secretismo de la ciudad perdida durante eones a los pocos exploradores que han llegado tan lejos sin sucumbir.

Ningún ser humano piso aquel lugar tan lejano, ningún ser humano lo construyo, ningún ser humano sobreviviría en su interior. Sus habitantes lo guardan sin ser vistos, lo mantienen sin ser escuchados y a través del tiempo lo alejan de miradas indiscretas. Hoy esas miradas reaparecerán fruto del azar, el destino y la mala fortuna. Dos cuerpos rodaron por el suelo sin control, aparecieron de la nada y con gran violencia golpearon el suelo helado. No tenían conocimiento de donde estaban, ni siquiera sabían cómo habían llegado o siquiera porqué lo habían hecho. No era su intención molestar a las fuerzas que despertaron con su presencia.

A los guardianes poco les importaba ese detalle. Sus ojos negros vigilaron ambos cuerpos desde la seguridad de la ventisca. Los cuerpos se removieron, tiritando de frio. Eran dos jóvenes, rondarían la veintena. Un chico de pelo azabache totalmente desordenado, de ojos verde esmeralda. Llevaba gafas, se habían roto pero se mantenían intactas. Su túnica negra apenas le servía para no congelarse al instante. Lo mismo podría decirse de la chica que llevaba el mismo atuendo. Su pelo era rojo intenso y contrastaba con el marco blanco de su entorno. Sus ojos color marrones eran perfectos para su rostro pálido y cubierto de pecas, estas le daban un aspecto más juvenil pero era compensado por su mirada fiera pero cariñosa y dulce.

El chico fue el primero en despertarse. El frio hizo que se encogiera hasta su mínima expresión pero aun le calaba en los huesos como si le estuvieran vertiendo puro hielo en las venas. Sus mejillas le ardían, los ojos le lloraban y las lagrimas se le congelaban antes siquiera de salir del lagrimal. Era una tortura que no tenía fin. Se frotó el cuerpo mientras iba a por la chica. No sabía cómo habían llegado allí pero ahora solo le preocupaba la seguridad de la joven pelirroja.

— ¡Ginny! ¡Ginny, despierta! — Gritó el joven tirando de la chica como si fuera un muñeco de trapo. Esta parpadeo desconcertada y asustada.

— ¡Harry! ¿Dónde estamos? — Gritó Ginny con fuerza mientras abrazaba a Harry con fuerza. Este le devolvió el abrazo al notar que era la única forma de mantenerse caliente.

— No lo sé Ginny. Pero si no hacemos algo pronto nos congelaremos y tú hermano me matara por haber dejado que su hermana se convierta en un bloque de hielo. — Dijo Harry mientras pensaba a marchas forzadas. Intentaba recordar algún hechizo para crear fuego o alguna forma de conseguir más abrigo. Entonces recordó el hechizo de Hermione y sus llamas flotantes de color azulado.

Se separó un poco de Ginny y saco la varita. Pensó unos minutos para rememorar paso a paso el hechizo, no quería hacerlo mal sin saber lo que podría pasar. Giró la varita conjurando el fuego y una llama débil y naranja apareció en medio de la pareja. Se acercaron a ella, era pequeña y parpadeaba con el viento pero no se extinguía. Harry suspiro aliviado, no le había salido perfecta pero al menos daba calor suficiente. Conjuro un par más de llamas voladoras y las guardo en los frascos de pociones que llevaba encima. Le dio dos a Ginny y se guardo la suya cerca del pecho donde más necesitaba el calor. Ginny le imito.

— No quiero centrarme en trivialidades, pero ¿Cuándo has crecido treinta centímetros? — Preguntó Ginny mientras se ponía a andar en cualquier dirección seguida a la par por Harry.

— Cuando tú creciste veinte centímetros. — Le contestó Harry señalándole el cuerpo a Ginny. Se dieron cuenta que los dos habían crecido y no solo en altura parecían haber envejecido varios años. — ¿Recuerdas como hemos llegado aquí? ¿O tienes alguna idea de por qué aparentamos tener veinte años?

— Si Hermione no estuviera petrificada y en el castillo podríamos preguntarle. Seguro que tiene alguna idea. Según Ron, ella siempre sabe todo lo que pasa y porque pasa lo que pasa. — Dijo Ginny envolviendo sus brazos al cuerpo para aprovechar todo el calor que generaban las llamas.

— Deberías añadir también que nosotros deberíamos estar en el castillo. Ahora Hermione no nos sirve de mucho. Aunque te agradezco que hables conmigo de una forma más abierta. La última vez te desmayaste. — Dijo Harry recordando como Ginny siempre se ponía nerviosa en su presencia lo encontraba exasperante que le tratase de esa forma. Cómo si él fuera algo divino.

— Eso no es cierto. La última vez salí corriendo después de hacer que un enano te cantase aquel poema que te escribí. — Corrigió Ginny. Ella también estaba asombrada. Parecía que su vergüenza natural hacia Harry había desaparecido. — ¿No deberíamos estar preguntándonos otra cosa?

— ¿Por qué estamos aquí? — Preguntó Harry.

— ¿Y cómo llegamos aquí? — Añadió Ginny. — Lo último que recuerdo… — Se quedo callada mirando a Harry con disimulo. No quería admitir lo que estaba haciendo.

— ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas? — Animo Harry para que continuase.

— Prométeme que no se lo dirás a nadie. — Le pidió y exigió Ginny.

— Te juro que lo que me cuentes será un secreto entre nosotros. — Juró Harry.

— Escribía en mi diario. Pero no es un diario común, el me habla y a veces me ordena cosas. — Admitió Ginny. — Eso es lo último que recuerdo. Estar hablando con mi diario y de pronto esta todo en blanco hasta llegar aquí.

— El diario de Tom Riddle. — Afirmó Harry. — Ya sé quien destrozo mi dormitorio para llevárselo.

— Lo siento, Harry. Intente librarme de él pero cuando vi que tu lo habías encontrado no pude dejar que lo tuvieras. Puede ser peligroso a veces. — Explicó Ginny cabizbaja.

— ¿Por qué dices eso?

— No lo sé. Simplemente siento que ese diario no trae nada bueno a su poseedor y no podía dejar que tú lo tuvieras y que te pasase algo. No podría vivir conmigo misma si te hubieras hecho daño por mi culpa. Ese diario es mi responsabilidad. — Dijo Ginny con un deje de tristeza y resignación.

— ¿Por qué te preocupo tanto y te cuesta tanto hablar conmigo? — Preguntó Harry provocando el sonrojo más absoluto en Ginny. Ambos iban caminando prestándose más atención el uno al otro que a su hostil entorno. Algo que fue aprovechado muy eficientemente por los seres que guardaban aquellas tierras baldías.

— ¿No es evidente? No sé si eres demasiado inocente o ingenuo Harry. Me enamore de ti en el mismo instante que te vi con mi hermano. En vuestro primer año. Al principio no entendía ese sentimiento que me llevaba a pensar en ti día y noche. Lo olvide un poco creyendo que era solo curiosidad y alegría por haber conocido a una celebridad, pero entonces te volví a ver cuando regresasteis al final del primer año y ese sentimiento se magnifico. Estuve todo el verano intentando hacerme a una idea de lo que sentía, preguntándole a mi hermano constantemente por ti, preguntándole a mi madre para entender mis sentimientos y cuando volvía a verte a mediados del verano. Me quede muda, lo comprendí. Todas las piezas encajaron. Sería una niña de once años pero me había quedado enamorada irremediablemente de Harry James Potter. — Ginny fue explicándose lentamente. Le costaba pronunciar las frases y no sabía si era debido al frio o a que estaba abriendo su corazón a la persona que amaba sin saber si esta le correspondía.

— No sabía que sentías eso por mí. — Dijo Harry sin saber cómo sentirse en ese instante. La revelación le había revuelto todas las ideas.

— Es normal, eres alguien importante. Un héroe para toda la comunidad mágica. Por qué te ibas a interesar en los sentimientos de una simple y pobretona Weasley. — Lo decía con resignación. Harry esperaba oir resentimiento en esas palabras pero solo vio como Ginny tiraba la toalla rendida, como si no fuera lo suficientemente buena para optar a él. El chico se sintió fatal.

— Ginny, yo…

— ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas tú? — Le interrumpió Ginny intentando cambiar el rumbo de la conversación.

— Un derrumbamiento. A tu hermano. Imágenes sueltas sin sentido. Una puerta con serpientes grabadas. Una estatua gigante. No recuerdo nada concreto. — Respondió Harry — Ginny. Yo no soy especial. No quiero que me consideren especial, soy un chico normal. No quiero que hables así, igual que no quiero que hable así tu hermano. Ambos sois mucho mejores que yo y tenéis algo que yo nunca he tenido. Tenéis una familia que os quiere, sois muy afortunados. Y no eres para nada simple y me importa muy poco que seas pobre. Eres rica en lo que importa. Eres una chica maravillosa. Y no soporto que chicas maravillosas se digan semejantes tonterías y desvaríos. — Cuando terminó de hablar, Harry se pregunto de donde había sacado las palabras para decir todo eso. Era como estar conviviendo con otra persona en su cabeza. Alguien igual a él pero más sabio.

— Gracias Harry. — Le sonrió Ginny con sinceridad aunque se quedo en media sonrisa cuando se le agrietaron los labios por el frio. — Quizás deberíamos dejar la terapia para otro momento y buscar refugio.

— Allí — Señaló Harry a lo lejos. Vieron a través de la ventisca unas enormes estructuras negras de formas imposibles. — Puede que sea una ciudad.

Avanzaron más deprisa, estaban notando como las llamas poco a poco se desvanecían lentamente y el frio volvía a atacarles sin cuartel. Harry se paso la mano por la cabeza para quitarse la nieve y se llevo por delante buena parte de su mata de pelo. Se había vuelto tan quebradizo que el solo paso de su mano por encima lo había roto. Se limpio la mano en la túnica y continúo andando.

Ninguno se percato de las miradas de odio que estaban despertando entre sus perseguidores invisibles. Se movían siempre en el límite de su visión. Ginny se giraba alertada y solo encontraba blancura y resplandor. Los guardianes sabían cómo acechar a su presa pero debían ser más directos si querían impedir a los jóvenes llegar a la ciudad. Harry se paró cuando por encima del estruendo que el vendaval provocaba, se empezó a escuchar algo mucho más rítmico y orgánico. El silbido agudo de algo que cortaba el viento con virulencia. Harry rezó porque se tratase de algún saliente que les protegiera del frio y del viento lo suficiente como para renovar las llamas que se habían consumido por completo.

En cambio obtuvo de nuevo aquel silbido que se volvía intenso por momentos para volver a hacerse tan tenue que desaparecía por debajo del vendaval. Era como si se acercara y se alejara de forma constante y periódica. Calculo que cada dos minutos se acercaba. Al primer silbido se le unieron otros cuatro que se acercaban aun más a Harry y Ginny. Había momentos en los que se juntaban los cinco a la vez y les hacia llevarse las manos a los oídos por la intensidad y el dolor que producía aquel agudo sonido.

Entonces Ginny decidió mirar al cielo, convencida de que allí el sonido era más intenso y los vio. La silueta a contra luz de cinco seres de monstruosa forma e indescriptible apariencia. Ginny sintió una repulsión instintiva hacia esos seres sin siquiera verlos claramente. Tiro de la manga de Harry y le hizo mirar en la misma dirección. Ambos sacaron sus varitas y apuntaron en aptitud defensiva esperando que fuera suficiente para espantarlos. No tenían suficientes conocimientos como para enfrentarse a monstruos.

Uno a uno los cinco seres siniestros tomaron tierra rodeando a Harry y Ginny. Entonces pudieron verlos detenidamente. Su cuerpo voluminoso parecía un tonel con pequeños orificios cada pocos centímetros de los que surgían tentáculos grises y viscosos. Contaba con cinco finas pero musculosas patas que acababan en una temible garra recta que se clavaba en el suelo petrificado sin ningún problema. Su cabeza en forma de estrella de mar de cinco puntas tenía un ojo en cada punta que los observaban sin perder detalle. En el centro un amplio círculo negro que haría las veces de boca. Vieron varías filas de dientes pequeños pero extremadamente afilados asomando de la oscuridad de su interior. Por último unas enormes alas negras, como de murciélago, se erigían sobre sus cuerpos robustos. Toda su piel tenía la apariencia del cuero antiguo y basto. Era una visión que nublaba el juicio y rompía las barreras entre locura y razón.

Solo su mera visión era suficiente para poner al límite al hombre con el carácter más recio y fuerte. Pero ahora los observadores no eran aguerridos marineros y exploradores curtidos en mil experiencias. Ahora los observaban simples niños demasiado conmocionados como para poder llegar a comprender o imaginar la magnitud de la visión que contemplaban. Sus cerebros pronto se vieron desprovistos de cualquier pensamiento mínimamente coherente o avanzado. El instinto de supervivencia se había hecho cargo de la mente de ambos jóvenes.

— ¡BOMBARDA! — Gritó con energía Ginny lanzando un poderoso hechizo que impacto de lleno en una de las criaturas. Esta no tuvo tiempo ni de chillar de dolor. Su cuerpo rechoncho se vio vaporizado en una explosión de luz que alejo a los otros cuatro supervivientes y permitió a Harry y Ginny correr por encima de las cenizas de la criatura e internarse en la tormenta para desaparecer.

— ¿Cómo has hecho eso? — Gritó Harry mirando por encima de su hombro. No podía pensar con claridad. Su única meta era huir y esconderse.

— No lo sé. Sentí una voz en mi cabeza. Sonaba como yo pero parecía más mayor. Me dijo que gritara ese hechizo y vi como mi mano se movía sola. — Trató de explicar Ginny sin perder de vista lo que tenía delante, lo que tenía a los lados, detrás y encima. No tardó en tropezar al intentar verlo todo. Harry la cogió en medio de la caída y la devolvió a la carrera.

— Tenemos que llegar a esa ciudad. Allí podremos escondernos. — Exclamó Harry rezando por que así fuera.

— ¿Y si hay más como ellos? — Inquirió asustada Ginny.

— Al menos estaremos a cubierto. Aquí somos blanco fácil. Allí tenemos una oportunidad de defendernos. Si podemos repetir ese hechizo puede que salgamos de esta. — Respondió Harry. Miró por encima del hombro de nuevo. Más le habría valido no hacerlo. Una sombra cruzo de lado a lado su visión y volvió a desaparecer. Al mirar delante vio otra hacer lo mismo. Los estaban rodeando de nuevo. Entonces por el rabillo del ojo vio como algo golpeaba salvajemente a Ginny lanzándola por los aires. Harry notó como su brazo se desencajaba también. Sin darse cuenta se habían tomado de la mano cuando comenzaron a huir y ahora ambos habían salido volando, lanzados por uno de esos seres.

A su alrededor se formo una cacofonía de gritos grotescos y líquidos. Un lenguaje muy primitivo o muy avanzado entre las criaturas. Aunque a Harry los problemas dialecticos de los seres no le podía importar menos. Su vida estaba en peligro y aun más importante. La vida de Ginny. Aun estaban en el aire y conteniendo el dolor que sentía con cada movimiento del brazo dislocado logró atrapar a Ginny entre sus brazos y hacer las veces de colchón al caer. Rodaron por el suelo pero la peor parte se la llevo Harry. Ginny por su parte se había quedado sin aliento con la brutalidad del golpe que le habían propinado. Notaba como le ardía la espalda y cada respiración era como tragar acido y agujas.

Al mirar de nuevo a su alrededor se vieron rodeados. Llevaron sus manos a sus varitas pero las habían perdido entre la nieve eterna de aquel lugar maldito. Ginny derramó una sola lágrima por lo que iba a suceder inevitablemente. Iba a perder todas las experiencias que por derecho debería disfrutar. Miró a Harry y las imagino para más tortura auto-infligida. Su primer beso, su primera pelea, ver al bobo de su hermano aceptando que quería estar con su mejor amiga. Jugar en el equipo de Quiddicht, tener una vida larga y feliz con Harry, tener hijos algún día. Iba a perderse todo aquello sin saber porque, ni siquiera sabía el motivo de que estuvieran allí ahora mismo.

— La vida es misterio. El misterio es vida. Nunca obtienes todas las respuestas. Siempre debes buscarlas. — Dijo Harry como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento, pero no sonaba al Harry que conocía. De nuevo esa sensación de estar escuchando a alguien mucho mayor le asalto.

Los seres avanzaron como si fueran alguna clase de insecto gigante, cada paso hacia que el hielo crujiera por los golpes de las garras. Los dientes brillaban y se mecían como si fuera una trituradora. Harry agarró con fuerza a Ginny y cerró los ojos. Un sentimiento surgió en su estomago, calidez y seguridad. Podía morir hoy o mañana o dentro de muchos años, la muerte no era su enemiga, si le llevaba tenía sus motivos. Cerró los ojos con serenidad y los volvió a abrir para mirar a Ginny. Sintió que debía transmitirle aquella calma. No encontraba ninguna manera de comunicárselo salvo una que le pareció perfecta y a la vez apetecible como última voluntad antes de volver a ver a sus padres.

Acercó su cara a la de Ginny, y sin prestar atención a sus potenciales asesinos, la beso. Un beso tierno, dulce, cargado de significado. Era su primer beso. Era su último beso. Se tenían que decir tanto en tan poco tiempo. No hizo falta nada más. Para ellos aquel beso era la eternidad y el instante. Sabían cada cosa que querían transmitirle al otro y cada cosa que el otro les quería transmitir. Se habían convertido en un único ser que sentía por los dos. Ahora tenían dos cuerpos pero sus mentes estaban en sintonía. Sabían el sentimiento del otro, el pensamiento del otro. Era mágico, era irreal, era efímero, era perfecto. Sus labios se separaron y esa magia se desintegro cayendo en el olvido.

Harry miraba sin ver el diario de Tom Riddle, apuñalado por un colmillo de basilisco. Aun estaba sangrando aquel líquido negro como el carbón. Se sentía mareado, sacudió la cabeza. Se miró el brazo herido creyendo que el mareo era producto del veneno del basilisco pero la herida había desaparecido. Fawkes a su lado había llorado por él. Le había salvado. Gritó de alegría y agradeció al fénix el gesto. Se levantó tirando el colmillo del basilisco a la boca inerte del mismo. Ginny estaba recobrándose de su repentina muerte o del intento de la misma. Ambos se miraron entonces y sintieron que algo no encajaba. Parecía que una parte muy importante de sus vidas hubiera desaparecido de golpe. Se miraron extrañados intentando recordar. No pudieron. Harry abrazó efusivamente a Ginny y esta se quedo muerta por el gesto. Ginny le sonrió con un rubor intenso en las mejillas.

— Tengo la sensación de que algo muy importante ha sido olvidado, pero si estás viva me importa un moco de troll. — Dijo Harry agradecido de ver a Ginny con vida.

— La vida es misterio, Harry. Nunca obtienes todas las respuestas. — Dijo Ginny sin saber porque había dicho eso.

— El misterio es vida. Siempre debes buscar las respuestas.


End file.
